1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image reading and recording apparatus such as a copying machine, a facsimile apparatus or a multi-function printer.
2. Related Background Art
Nowadays, in copying machines, facsimile apparatuses, etc., recording of a high quality is possible and therefore, apparatuses of an electrophotographic type have come widely into use, and have also come to be used in personal use.
As shown, for example, in FIG. 4 of the accompanying drawings, there is an apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium by an image forming portion 50 having a photosensitive drum and a developing device (see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. H05-5464). In case of image forming, a recording medium is conveyed along a conveying path 51 formed in the lower portion of the apparatus. At the same time, a laser beam is applied from a scanner, not shown, to the photosensitive drum of the image forming portion 50 to thereby form a toner image, which is then transferred to the recording medium being conveyed to thereby form an image. Further, the recording medium to which the toner image has been transferred is conveyed to a fixing device 53 to thereby heat-fix the toner image, whereafter the recording medium is discharged.
The above-described apparatus is provided with a recording unit 54 for reading an original, and on the basis of information read by this reading unit 54, makes it also possible to effect image forming as a copying function, and transmit a formed image to another apparatus via a facsimile function.
Also, the fixing device 53 is located in the lower portion of the apparatus, and this has led to the problem that the fixing heat thereof is liable to fill the interior of the apparatus and the internal temperature of the apparatus is liable to rise.
Also, in a case where in the above-described apparatus, an attempt is made to make the photosensitive drum and the developing device of the image forming portion 50 into a cartridge and mount or dismount them as a process cartridge with respect to an apparatus main body, the mounting or dismounting must be done after the scanner or the reading unit 54 is pivotally or otherwise moved to thereby retract them. This has led to the problem that the mounting and dismounting operability of the process cartridge is poor.